The Sweetest Twist of Fate
by Carmella-Sweeties
Summary: Sam and Freddie part ways as Freddie is deployed to other places as part of his work. As he goes back to Seattle, fate plays a trick on him, but little did he know that this twist of fate will be the best twist he had ever gotten. Seddie one-shot.


_**The Sweetest Twist of Fate (one-shot)**_

_"**I will love you forever Freddie, forever and ever. I promise I'll be waiting, even if takes forever before you come back into my arms." Sam vowed as she faces the love of her life in the place where they first met – the place they called 'The Eternity'. "As for me, my love, I will love you forever and ever; I promise I'll be going back, even if it takes forever for me to get back to your loving arms." Freddie also vowed as he knelt down before Sam. "And as an assurance that I will come back, I want to give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness to you. And as soon as I get back, my lovely Sam, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Samantha Puckett, are you willing to spend the rest of your eternity with me?" Sam was in state of shock leaving her speechless. Freddie was popping the question to her! But this reaction did not hinder her from answering the question of a lifetime! "Oh yes, Freddie! I am willing to spend the rest of my eternity with you!" Freddie was very happy and cannot express his feelings in words. He kissed her passionately on the lips saying that he was very happy and very joyful for he and Sam are finally engaged! The kiss was very tender and very passionate. And as they broke it, they danced and rejoiced all over the place."I promise I'll send you e-mails, texts and even snail mails! I wouldn't miss a night without calling you and hearing your voice through the phone! Or I would even contact you at SKYPE so I can see your lovely face even if I am miles away! Just remember Sam, keep safe because you brought my heart with you and it will always be yours forever."**_

_**Many months had passed, but Sam stopped replying to Freddie's letters, e-mails and texts. She wouldn't even respond to the phone and video calls of Freddie. But he was still hopeful. Thinking that Sam might be busy in her business at home or planning their wedding. Time passed, Freddie's contract expired and he went back to Seattle carrying the excitement for their upcoming wedding. Surprisingly, there was no sight of Sam, and he kept wondering the reason why she didn't respond to any of his calls, texts or mails.**_

_**A time came when Freddie heard that Sam was already dead. He didn't believe in such rumor for he knows and feels that his love lives. He waited and waited, but Sam never came. He finally decided to ask everyone where she is and how she is doing.**_

_**At first, Freddie came to Sam's longtime bestfriend, but she said that she lost contact with Sam several months ago. Next, he came to her closest cousin, but he migrated to another nation according to the neighbors. And lastly, he came to her parents, who finally said the worst news Freddie has ever heard in his entire life. "Freddie, do not be shocked. Sam had died 3 months ago because of a car crash. She was with her friend, but Sam was the only one who died in the crash." As he heard this, he broke down and cried rivers and rivers of tears. He didn't really know if he could live any longer without his Sam, who serves as his life. The only motivation he could get and could inspire him to continue his life was from his mother, who was his source of inspiration ever since.**_

_**He was standing at Sam's grave, reminiscing the days he spent with her. He knew he had to let go, and face the music of his life. He was still crying, for he knows he cannot forget the days he had with her. He knows he had to move on, but not to completely forget her. "Maybe destiny doesn't really approve our love for each other, but you will always remain in my heart for you became a part of me. I will love you still, my Sam." He said as he broke down and cried while placing the flowers on her gravestone which was supposed to give her when he arrived.**_

_**He drove home smiling and thinking that life must go on but he must also treasure his memories from the past, most especially his moments with his dearest Sam. But he suddenly stopped his car when he saw Sam approaching him. He kept saying 'Please don't haunt me' repeatedly. "Sir." "Please don't haunt me!" The two said in unison. The unknown girl chuckled and said, "Sir, why would I haunt you? I'm not a ghost, mister!" She said as she chuckled at Freddie's actions. "Oh, I'm so sorry, madam. I thought you were someone else. So may I help you?" he asked in a formal tone. "Uhmm, Sir. Do you know Ms. Samantha Puckett and her family? I heard that they are living somewhere in this village. Can you show me where they live if you know them?" She asked. But why? Is she a relative or something? But I'll just help her out no matter who she is and what is she doing here. "Oh, yes. I know their family. I'll accompany you to their house, so hop on." I offered her. She looks kinda like Sam, and kinda act like her. Sam brought her to Puckett residence and the hugging started there. Freddie began to sense that this girl is really a relative of Sam, but he's not kinda sure if they are sisters. "Freddie, I would like to introduce to you my long-lost daughter, Melanie, Sam's twin sister." She happily shared. Sam's mom was very happy that Melanie's around, she can move on easily now that they found Sam's replacement in the family. But that did not mean that Sam would be replaced and forgotten forever. They were just happy because they can see a 'Sam' in Melanie. "But mom, where's Sam? Is she here? I want to see her." With that question, Sam's mom's smile was short-lived and she began to cry.**_

_**Melanie's crying while looking at the grave of her twin, Sam. She hasn't seen her twin in years, and she didn't expect to see her grave instead of Sam, herself. She was really anticipating for the moment that she would see them together and join them in their happy living. "Why do you need to leave us this early? I was anticipating to see you alive. With Mom. But sis, I just want to say that I love you so much! And even if I didn't get to see you alive, I will always pray for you and love you eternally." She broke down and cried. She wanted to see her sister but they were so unfortunate that she has to see her dead. She blamed herself for not finding them earlier, for in that way, she can see Sam alive.**_

_**A few years later, Freddie was standing in front of the altar, waiting for her bride's arrival. He had been waiting for this all his life. Shortly, he will say his 'I dos' for the girl to the woman he really loves. "Freddie, the bride is here. We'll start the march shortly. Get ready." The wedding planner said. He was getting very nervous for its getting nearer and nearer and the march already started. At the end of the march, she saw the gorgeous face of her wife-to-be, the gorgeous face of Melanie. She really looks like her deceased ex-fiancée Sam, which Freddie saw smiling at him when they said their 'I dos'. The ceremony ended with the kiss, the kiss just like what Sam and he shared when she was still alive. After the kiss, he silently talked to Sam saying, "Sam, thank you for all the love you gave for me. Thank you for giving me Melanie, to love me and for me to love her. Even if I will spend the rest of my life with my Melanie, I will love you eternally, forever and ever just like what I vowed to you. I love you still, Sam. I love you still."**_

* * *

_**A Seddie one-shot! I decided to do this while I'm doing my other fanfiction, iNeed You Back, so please also support it along with this one-shot! Reviews, please! **_


End file.
